customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney Theme Song (battybarney2014's version)
"Barney is a Dinosaur" redirects here. For the song in A Day at the Beach, see Barney is Our Dinosaur. "Barney Theme Song" (also known as "Barney is a Dinosaur") is an original Barney song that starts on every Barney & Friends episode and live tour, some albums, as well as almost all Barney videos. It made its grand debut in the Barney & the Backyard Gang pilot video Our Friend, Barney. The tune of the song is based on "Yankee Doodle". Lyrics Barney & the Backyard Gang Barney is a dinosaur from our imagination And when he's tall, he's what we call a dinosaur sensation Barney lives with Michael and With Amy, then you'll soon see Little Tina tags along With her big sister Luci Jason/Derek is in Barney's club And Adam/Jeffrey has a ticket But Mom has never seen him, 'Cause she doesn't know our secret Barney comes to play with us Whenever we may need him Barney can be your friend too If you just make-believe him! Barney & Friends Barney is a dinosaur From our imagination, And when he's tall, he's what we call A dinosaur sensation! Barney's friends are big and small; They come from lots of places. After school they meet to play And sing with happy faces Barney shows us lots of things Like how to play pretend, ABC's and 123s And how to be a friend. Barney comes to play with us Whenever we may need him. Barney can be your friend too, If you just make-believe him! Live Shows and Season 15-present Barney is a dinosaur From our imagination, And when he's tall, he's what we call A dinosaur sensation! Barney comes to play with us Whenever we may need him. Barney can be your friend too, If you just make-believe him! Barney & Friends - Season 14 Barney is a dinosaur From our imagination And when he's tall He's what we call a dinosaur sensation Barney and friends are here for you To sing and dance and play games too Barney comes to play with us Whenever we may need him Barney can be your friend too If you just make-believe him! Varations *'Barney & the Backyard Gang (first videos): '''The original arrangement of The Barney Theme Song. Basic synthesized instruments are used. *'Barney & the Backyard Gang (rest of the series): This arrangement is very much like the first arrangement, but with different instrumentation. *Barney in Concert: The arrangement for the Barney Theme Song used in the concert is the same as the rest of the BYG series, but it also uses the instruments that were later used in the first 3 seasons of Barney & Friends. *Barney & Friends (Seasons 1-3): The song is sped up and uses a different set of instruments. This is the most famous version of the Barney Theme Song. It is also used in some videos of the second era. *A Day in the Park with Barney / A Holiday in the Park with Barney: Another synthesized version of the song, based on the Seasons 1-3 version. *Barney & Friends (Season 4-6): A more synthesized remix of the song, modernizing it. In Season 5-6 the vocals are toned down. *Barney's Musical Castle: Another modern synthesized version of the song. This version is also used in a lot of other Barney stage shows, and a few others. It was also used in some home videos. *Barney & Friends (Season 7-13): It again becomes more modern, this time with added sound effects like a carhorn. However, on albums and some home videos, the sound effects are removed. *Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash!: '''Another hip-hop variation, but also includes aspects of the original song. Trivia *In the live tours, the theme is shortened to only the first and last stanzas. *For Barney's 20th Anniversary, the song was remixed in a hip-hop fashion and was put into a music video with modern clips of the TV show and various videos. * Category:Barney Songs Category:Segments Category:Original Barney Songs